younkersfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrison Black
Harrison Black is a sixth grader at Gerald Ford Middle School. He is best friends with CJ, but is also enemies with JJ. He is also good friends with Angela. He is bullied a lot by JJ and his crew. Character History Personality Harrison is quiet, unless he is messed with. If he is messed with, he can be quite clever and sarcastic. Season 1 In [[Pilot|'Pilot']], he is bullied by JJ, Jace, and Ryan, who he then snitched on, in his first period class. He meets CJ in his second period class, who he mistakes for JJ. After he discovers who CJ really is, they become friends. Him, CJ, and Angela engage in a conversation about Hawk Hill, the local hangout spot. Angela and CJ warn him about this park, but Harrison shows up anyway later that day. Harrison is scared away by JJ's crew. In [[Give It Up|'Give It Up']], he is tricked by JJ into going to Hawk Hill. CJ tries to warn him against this, but Harrison is desperate to be popular. At the park, he finds out that JJ planned to make fun of him. He leaves his phone at the park unknowingly, which JJ uses to prank-text Harrison's mother, telling her off. When he gets home, his mom is yelling at him because of the texts, which he has no knowledge of. In [[Communication Breakdown|'Communication Breakdown']], he gets into an argument with CJ after the two bicker about JJ tricking him. As Brian Chambers tells them to stop, he almost gets into a fight with Brian. Mr. Burke separates the fight by telling them both to stop. Harrison, angry by the fact that he's always assigned mutual blame when people start with him, storms out of the room. After school, he is beaten up by JJ, who is convinced that Harrison snitched on him. They are both brought to the principal's office. Harrison is released early with no consequences assigned to him. In [[Nothing Compares 2 U|'Nothing Compares 2 U']], he reconciles with CJ after admitting he was only ignoring CJ to avoid problems with JJ. He tells CJ about Sebastian talking about liking Angie and a rumor about a potential breakup between her and CJ. He then tries to convince CJ that there is nothing to worry about until they see Angie talking to Sebastian in the hallway. After Angie cancels her plans with CJ, the two interrogate her and then interrogate Sebastian, which angers Angie, who later yells at CJ. Harrison tells CJ he misunderstood a key part in the arguement, but it was too late as Angie had already gotten in her supposedly ill mother's car. In [[Gone Going|'Gone Going']], he helps CJ interrogate Angie about her lies concerning her "sick mother". He tries to tell CJ that her explanation doesn't add up. He later watches CJ get invited to his brother's going away party and deny the invitation because it excludes him. In [[Sooner Than Later|'Sooner Than Later']], he is invited to CJ's house. When he gets there, he convinces CJ to make up with Angie before it is too late. When Angie arrives, he goes in the other room to let them talk. In [[A Lesson Never Learned|'A Lesson Never Learned']], he talks about JJ too much, resulting in CJ lashing out on him. CJ then explains to him that just because the brothers appears to hate each other doesn't mean they really do. He is there to hear Jace tell CJ that JJ was abandoned by his father in New York, and that he is living with a few guys. Trivia * When he first met CJ, he confused him with JJ. * The reason behind his feud with JJ is Jace telling JJ that he caused a bruise on CJ's face, which was actually caused by CJ's father. * He suffers from Bipolar Disorder.